


happiness

by kanata



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanata/pseuds/kanata
Summary: “Ah, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you, dear.” He says, voice soft.--cielraven + lots of warm soft Softness and thats literally it





	happiness

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JADEN FOR WHOM THIS FIC WAS WRITTEN FOR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JADEN I LOVE YOU AND I HOPE THIS MAKES YOU EVEN AN INCH AS HAPPY AS YOU MAKE ME EVERY DAY !!! THATS ALL I HAVE TO SAY !!!!
> 
> ive never really written either of them before, so im sorry if the characterization is a bit off, but i wanted them both to just have a very good day ! thank you very much for giving me some of your time and reading this ! have a nice day today to everyone who sees this ... !

Ciel is very, very quiet when he enters the mansion. Lu should be asleep by now assuming all went well, he wouldn’t want to disturb her rest… He knows how lightly she sleeps! 

Lu had very insistently ushered him out the door at 7 am that morning, saying that she and Raven would be fine together, so he should go and get what he needs to get done…. done! It’s not that he doesn’t trust Raven with her-- there’s no one else on this entire continent he’d trust her with more. He always knows without a shadow of a doubt that Raven wouldn’t do anything to wrong her in any way, that she’s always safe as long as she’s with him.

That doesn’t stop him from worrying about her though.

He’d checked in with Lu last at 4 pm, to let her know he’d be late getting home, and to see what they were up to. And he had promptly been told to shut up and stop worrying so much. Ciel had tried, he thoroughly enjoyed getting to shop for groceries at his own pace, and he’d taken care of some other errands that he hadn’t gotten around to in awhile. It was even a nice, chilly day, the exact kind of weather Ciel likes to take walks in. But… he can’t help the wave of relief that washes over him when he gets inside. 

He beelines for the kitchen, walking as quietly as he can, to put away the groceries, but on his way something catches his eye as he passes by. He takes a few steps back to peek into the sitting room, and something else today happens very promptly-- his heart attempts to pop out of his chest.

Raven is reclined back in one of the larger chairs in front of the fireplace, sound asleep, a book in one hand-- and Lu curled up on his chest, tucked under his arm. She was asleep, until Ciel had appeared in the doorway. Her eyes are barely open, but she smiles at him, and reaches her arms out for him to come and pick her up and bring her to bed. She does this often-- falling asleep places and making him carry her to bed. Lu really is just like any other kid like that, but, right now… It all feels very domestic.

Ciel sets his bags down in the hallway and goes to scoop her up, careful not to disturb Raven in the process. He knows Raven likes being around Lu, but he’s also sure he’s tired after having to run around after her all day. She’s not exactly known for giving anyone a break.

She wraps her arms around Ciel’s neck as he reaches her, and flings her legs around his waist as he starts to pick her up. He rubs her back, and she mumbles almost incoherently into his neck.

Lu is surely trying to tell him about her day, but he can’t understand her through the slur of sleep, and the way her speaking if muffled against his shirt. He answers her regardless, though, unable to stop himself from smiling-- “Is that so?”, and she drowsily nods.

The walk to her bedroom feels long, but also not long enough. There are times even now where he lays awake at night and misses what he can’t have back. The sound of his little sisters laugh, the way she used to hang off of him all the time. How warm she was, how happy. It hurts, so badly sometimes he doesn’t know what to do, but at times like this…

Lu is no replacement for what he’s lost. She’s someone entirely new and entirely special in her own way, that reminds him that even though he’s experienced loss-- he’s no longer alone. He won’t be alone ever again, he’s sure, if Lu has anything to say about it. And he’s sure if it ever comes down to that, she will.

It makes him want to hold her a little bit longer.

Ciel tucks her into bed, having talked himself out of pretending to get lost so he’d have the excuse to keep carrying her around. She smiles in her sleep when he presses a goodnight kiss to her forehead, and he has to actually leave the room so he doesn’t start tearing up.

It’s strange he’s so emotional, he thinks as he makes his way back to where Raven’s sleeping. He’s carried Lu to bed before and not ended up nearly sobbing in her bedroom at nearly 12 am.

Maybe he’s just not used to having a family to come home to like this.

Ah, that thought makes him tear up a little more too. It’s nice, to be so happy you can’t help but cry. He’d used to think all he would ever do is hate, hate, hate. This is a nice change.

He scrubs the tears out of his eyes as he approaches Raven again, still asleep. He’s dropped the book he had, having changed positions while Ciel was away, rolled onto his side. Ciel reaches down very carefully, and brushes the tips of his fingers over his cheek. He slides them up his cheek, into his hair, and Raven’s eyes pop open. Whoops.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you, dear.” He says, voice soft.

Raven’s cheeks flush red at the pet name like always, but he cracks a little smile, still tinted by sleep. “Don’t worry about it. Did Lu get to bed? I’m sorry I fell asleep, I was going to carry her into bed, but…”

Ciel bends to kiss his forehead as well as Raven sleepily sits up. It makes him go a little redder, but he still catches the back of Ciel’s head in his hand and keeps him bent over and still, so he can move in to kiss him full on the mouth. Ciel smiles, embarrassed, when he pulls back, but presses their foreheads together anyways.

“It’s fine. She’s a bit… rambunctious. I figured you’d be tired. It was very cute, you two seem’d like a father and child like that!”

Raven gets redder, which is almost even cuter. He moves to stand, Ciel stepping back and out of his way so he can stretch. Which, is also a very nice sight to see. He raises his arms up to stretch them out after having been all curled up like that for so long, his back arching, making his shirt ride up a little-- it’s all very pleasant. He’s very beautiful, even if he doesn’t agree.

“It’s a bit late to be going home at this hour. If you didn’t mind sharing a bed, you could--”

“I’d love to.” Raven interrupts, shocked at his own outburst. There’s a pause between them, before they both start laughing. He feels giddy, warm to the very top of his head to the tips of his toes. 

He’s so happy. Happy that he gets to feel this way, when he never thought he’d have the right to-- he was a monster. There was nothing redeemable about the Ciel before his promise, if you asked him. He was a monster who took and took and took all because he was hurting. But the Ciel whos here right now… maybe it’s okay for him to be happy with this. To want this, and to have it, and to never want to let go of how he feels.

He’s happy that Ravens happy too. He’s smiling, one cheek dimpling in that way that makes Ciel’s stomach feel like it flipped. He’s gone through so much hardship, and he still struggles, even now-- he can see it in the careful way he acts, how hesitant he can be. How quiet. Ciel hopes from the bottom of his heart that Raven will be able to be this open, this happy, all the time one day.

But, for now, he’s fine with what he can get. He’s proud of this much progress no matter what.

Ciel takes Raven’s hand, pressing his palm into his nasod arm’s hand in a way he hopes is meaningful, ‘cause he means a lot by it, even if he isn’t exactly sure how to say it. 

“Lets go to bed. Come on, love.”

Raven nods, very very carefully letting Ciel keep his hand rested where he put it. “Let’s… Let’s do that… honey.”

He nearly falls down, but that’s okay. He’s sure they’re both red as tomatoes right now, but that’s okay. He forgot to put away the groceries, so some of it may spoil by tomorrow, but even that’s okay. Because right now, this is all he wants to think about. It’s not like they’ll starve because they’re short a few eggs, no matter how much Lu will complain.

Ciel swings their arms on the walk back to his room, stupidly happy about the way Raven can’t seem to look at him. It’s cute, how shy he is about things, and he’s happy knowing he can invoke that sort of feeling in him, because Raven makes him feel like that, too.

He knows Raven usually sleeps shirtless, but he still asks to borrow one of Ciel’s t-shirts to sleep in-- probably for modesty's sake, which is also very, extremely cute. Cuter than that, is how happy Raven looks in one of his old Phoru shirts. He looks so warm, and happy, and snug that the second Raven flops back into bed, Ciel hurries to finish changing and join him.

Ciel big spoons him, nuzzling his face into how soft Raven’s hair is, even if it’ll end up kinda in his mouth by morning… it’s very nice right now. Raven puts his hand on top of Ciel’s, and squeezes. He squeezes back.

“Goodnight, Ciel. I love you.”

He squeezes again, harder. 

“I love you too, Raven. Goodnight.”


End file.
